Muñeca Brava
by danceforever
Summary: Bella es huerfana,cuando el doctor Carlise Cullen la contrata de empleada conoce a Edward y piensa que es como las todas las personas con dinero, arrogante,irresponsable,mujeriego, hasta que lo conoce de verdad y despierta algo que no sintio nunca: amor
1. Chapter 1

Muñeca Brava

(N/A: bueno... esta historia es muy parecida a una novela argentina "muñeca brava" asi que si ya la han visto, léanla porque esta es mejorada y se trata de Edward y Bella).

Bella: Su mama la abandono en un orfanato, es una chica independiente, fuerte y algo ruda, no se sabe mucho de su papa.

Edward: Es el hijo de un gran empresario que es Carlisle, que esta casado con Esme. Al necesitar a una sirvienta, sacan a Bella del orfanato para entrar a la mansión Cullen

Rosalie: Hermana de Edward, la consentida de Carlisle

Emmett: Chofer de Rosalie, ella prefiere llamarlo "McCartney" .Esta enamorado de Rosalie

Alice: La cocinera de la mansión

Jasper: Jardinero de la mansión, esta enamorado de Alice

Royce: Mejor amigo de Edward, tambien le gusta Rosalie.

Alexandra: Amante de Carlise (xd... mi broma personal)

Bueno esta es una pequeña introducción... ya tengo el capitulo 1. Díganme si les gusta ¿si?


	2. Encuentro casual

Bella POV

Un nuevo día en ese orfanato... hoy cumplo 18 y alguien tiene que adoptarme o me botan.

-Bella, ven ,parece que una familia va a adoptarte

-¿Encerio Jess?

-Si, corre

La encargada del orfanato estaba conversando con unas personas, que parecían esos que creen que con la plata consiguen lo que quieren.

-Si señores Cullen no se arrepentirán de contratarla

-¿Contratarla?¿Voy a trabajar?

-Pues, obvio ya eres mayor de edad

-P-pero

-Tienes que aceptar el trabajo, porque sino no van a contratarte en ningún otro lugar. Eres una chica trabajadora.

-¿Chica?¿Es una chica?

-Y usted esta ciega, ¿no ve que soy una chica?

Los señores no me van a tratar bien y lo se por sus caras

-Mira Bella, soy Esme y este es mi esposo Carlisle. Tengo 2 hijos Edward y Rosalie

-¿Y de donde saco los nombres? Son tan anticuados

-Perdón ¿que dijiste?

-Lo que oyó

-Carlisle, ¿de verdad quieres contratarla?

-No veo ningún problema, Esme

-Pero...

La señora no paraba de mirarme

-Haber y usted que me mira, ¿tengo algo en la cara eh?

-Carlisle..

-Dejala en paz Esme...

Se fueron... no podía creer que ellos fueran a ser a los que tenga que servir, de seguro su hijo y su hija eran igual de... que ellos.

Fui a mi habitación

-¿Y que paso Bells?

-Nada, que voy a trabajar para los que tienen mucha plata.

-Bells, yo quiero ir contigo

-Bueno, pero cuando yo trabaje ahí, les voy a pedir a los billetudos si pueden contratarte.

-Bella, deja de llamarlos asi

-Pero es lo que son y dicen que tienen dos hijos Edward y Rosalie.

-Y... crees que Edward sea guapo?

-JESSICA, que preguntas son esas... Bueno no importa antes de que vaya a trabajar, quisiera ir a una discoteca... vienes?

-Claro

-Bueno... alistate que ya nos vamos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward POV

Estaba en casa, en la sala esperando a Royce, cuando Rosalie bajo para hablar con Carlisle

-Papá, vas a salir?

-Si, porque?

-Porque queria decirte que te lleves mi carro, yo voy a usar el tuyo con McCarty

-Nuevo novio?

-No, nuevo chofer

-Pero no se llamaba Emmett?

-Pero Emmett es muy ordinario, por eso le puse McCarty, es mas refinado, tiene mas elite

-Bueno, chau

Cuando Carlisle se fue me quede a solas con Rose

-Rose, ha llegado Royce?

-Claro que no, si hubiera llegado, ya me hubiera ido... no lo soporto

-¿Por qué lo tratas asi?

-Es que no...

-Hola familia- dijo Royce mientras entraba

Rosalie rodo los ojos

-Hola Rose ¿cómo estas?

-...

-Ehh, que lindo, que lindo esta el clima, esta divino, si porque no hay ni una pizca de...

-Bueno... te dejo con el reportero del tiempo Edward... _y dile que no me llame Rose, mi nombre es Rosalie._

-Bueno Royce, esperame un rato... voy a la cocina

Cuando entre estaba Alice, Jasper y Emmett. Alice estaba preparando la comida, y Jasper estaba a su lado recitándole poemas... ugh!

-Toma Alice... una flor para otra flor

-AY! ... eres un poeta Jasper – dijo mientras agarraba la flor

Emmett estaba sentado cuando Rose lo llamo

-McCarty

-Si, cariño... digo señorita

Me limite a reír

-Vienes?

-Claro

-Ay! Me acuerdo de esa película... donde había una señorita refinada que tenia un chofer... tan guapo, tan fino, tan lindo

-¿Cómo yo?

-Nada que ver contigo... en cinco minutos salimos

Con Rose en la casa, mi día era una comedia... fui a buscar a Royce para ir a la discoteca de la que me había hablado

-Bueno ¿vamos?

-Claro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegamos a la dichosa discoteca, y de verdad no me parecio fuera de lo comun... ya queria irme cuando una chica se choco conmigo

-Lo siento- dijo

-No, no te preocupes

Me quedo mirando y comenzo a reirse

-¿por qué te ries?

-Es que te cae muy bien teñirte el pelo

-¿Qué?

Después de eso se fue... que chica...

-Oye Edward... creo que el lugar no te ha gustado... mejor nos vamos

-No, me quiero quedar, claro que me quiero quedar.

Fui a buscar a la chica.. pero ella estaba con una amiga

-Royce, te propongo algo... tu bailas con la amiga y yo me quedo con la otra

-Esta bien

Me puse a su lado...

-Eres muy linda

-Si... y tu muy ... arg

-¿qué?

-Y que paso Eddie?

-¿Pero quien se cree?

-Creo Edward que es la primera que se resiste a tus encantos

-No seas tonto, ella se esta haciendo la difícil.. porque quiere guerra.. ahora... me ayudas a encontrarla?

-Ahí esta

-¿Dónde?¿en que lugar de la pista?

-En la pista no esta, esta en el escenario

-¿Cómo?

Efectivamente... la chica estaba encima del escenario bailando cuando un chico se acerca...

-Hola, muñeca... que te parece si te doy un beso que te rompa la boca?

-Ugh

-Y que te parece si yo te rompo la cara con un golpe?

-Asi que el niño bonito quiere jugar

-No, basta Edward, mejor nos vamos

-Esta bien Royce... Ademas no queria ensuciarme las manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siento que este capitulo sea corto... lo que pasa es que el capitulo... ya lo tenia pero noc si lo guarde o no... entonces como vi que no estaba tuve que hacerlo de nuevo...y aquí esta

No he tenido mucho tiempo... porque estoy emocionada que ya se acercan las vacaciones... ademas mañana es mi cumpleaños...

Bueno... ya me pase a otro tema... espero poder colgar el otro capitulo pronto

Bezzzoz y abrazzzos


	3. La venganza es dulce

Hola::.

Aquí les dejo el capitulo 2

_-Hola, muñeca... que te parece si te doy un beso que te rompa la boca?_

_-Ugh_

_-Y que te parece si yo te rompo la cara con un golpe?_

_-Asi que el niño bonito quiere jugar_

_-No, basta Edward, mejor nos vamos_

_-Esta bien Royce... Además no quería ensuciarme las manos. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward POV

-Te crees muy valiente no?

-Pero quien te crees...?

-Edward....por favor vamonos

-No Royce esto no se queda asi

En medio de la pelea... vino la policia....genial lo que faltaba

-Asi que tienen ganas de pelear no? Veamos como pelean en la comisaria... Vamos

-Pero si todo lo comenzo este...- trate de defenderme pero no sirvio de nada....ESTOY PERDIDO....

En la comisaria....

-Puedes llamar a una persona...que sea rapido

-Esto es una injusticia, quien le dijo que yo empeze a pelea!

-La chica que estaba en el escenario

NO LO PUEDO CREER encima que la defiendo ella me inculpa

Veamos...a quien puedo llamar... mamá se desmaya .... Papá se enoja.... tengo que llamar a...

2 horas después...

-Alexandra! (HAHAHAHA)

-No puedo creer que te hayas metido en este lió

-Lo siento es que todo fue la culpa de una chica de la discoteca

-Eso no importa ahora

-Te agradezco que hagas esto por mi

-No lo hago por ti Edward... imaginate como se pondría tu padre si se entera!

-Y que te parece si te agradezco llevandote a comer algo

-No...porque tengo miedo

-Mi belleza es tan intimidante?

-No...es que eres muy chiquito

-Psss... Vamos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En casa .-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.

-No puedo creer que me hayan metido en la carcel por la chica esta!

-¿qué chica?

-La de la discoteca, LA QUE DEFENDI!!!

-...Y que vas a hacer

-Voy a vengarme

-¿ Como?

-No es cierto que ella esta en un orfanato y necesita trabajo?

-aja!

-Voy a ir a su orfanato y le voy a decir que vaya a mi empresa...ahí me vengare

-Bueno... si tu lo dices... Ed! Ya me tengo que ir! Chao

-Adios....de todas maneras iba a empezar una reunion familiar

Después de que Royce se fue, bajo Rose...y se sento a mi lado... luego vino Carlisle y Esme

Y como siempre mi padre estaba hablando de los negocios

-Carlisle... podrias dejar de hablar por una vez de negocios...

-Pues para tu información Esme si no me preocupo de ellos... no tendriamos lo que tenemos ahora

Y con eso se fue a su habitación

Y con eso también mi madre se fue y quedamos Rosalie y yo...y Emmett que acababa de llegar

-Señorita... para que me llamo?

-Quiero que te despiertes a las seis de la mañana y limpies mi auto... quiero salir

-Bien... entonces saldremos a las ocho?

-No... a las doce

-Y para que lo despiertas tan temprano Rose?- dje

-Por qué yo quiero

-¿Quieres que te diga algo?

-¿Qué?

-Que bien que ya no estoy en la escuela... porque si la maestra me pidiera que escribiera sobre mi familia de seguro no creia!

-ja ja Edward- dijo secamente

---------------------------------------------Al día siguiente----------------------------------------------

Fui al orfanato... y le entregue mi tarjeta al padre del lugar... para que se lo de personalmente... mi plan esta resultando de maravilla

Bella POV

-Para que me llamo Padre?

-Mira Bella... este señor quiere verte en su oficina

-Pero si yo ya tengo trabajo

-Pero tienes que ser precavida

-Bueno...

-Bella... que te parece si te pones algo decente?

-Decente?

-Si como una falda... no se

-Padre... ahora las mujeres modernas no usan falda... haber dígame quien usa falda... eh?

-Bueno

-Adios Padre

En el camino... estaba leyendo la tarjetita que me dio el Padre

-Edward Cullen...me suena...

No le tome mucha importancia...y cuando llegue a mi destino... subí por el ascensor hasta su oficina... donde me atendió una chica... llamada Alexandra

-Hola... soy la secretaria del señor Cullen... estas perdida?

-Perdida? No estoy buscando a Edmund... Edgar?

-Edward

-Si.... ese mismo

-Bueno... pasa

Cuando entre a su oficina me lleve una gran sorpresa... eran los mismos chicos de la discoteca... que estaban secreteándose algo... pero que pude oir... al parecer eso querían

-Te lo dije Royce... ella es una chica...

-Vamos... se nota que es un chico

-Te digo que no ...porque si te das cuenta tiene como algo en el pecho

-Me estas fregando... claro que es un flaco

-No mira bien... ven Bella ... muéstrale a Royce que eres un chica (no lo malinterpreten... si? )

Sentia mi sangre hervir... no puedo creer que me diga eso...

-Pero... ¿quién te has creido?

-Sueltame Bella

-O que?

-Llamare a la policia... le dire que estabas robando

-Yo no soy una ladrona...

-Pues eso es muy difícil de creer... quieres pasar un día en la carcel? ¿quieres saber como se siente?... eh? Porque yo lo he sentido... ahora te toca sentirlo

-Sueltame- me estaba agarrando las muñecas y me comenzaba a doler

-Pideme perdon

-No

-Pideme perdon- me dolía mucho

-_lo siento... lo siento _

-¿Qué? Habla mas fuerte

-LO SIENTO

Por fin me solto y sali corriendo de ese lugar... no pude mas y comenze a llorar... odiaba a ese chico... odiaba a Edward Cullen

-.-.-.-.-.-------------------.-.-.-.-.-.......-.-.-........................................................-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----

Bueno... y ¿qué les parecio?

De verdad lo siento por demorarme tanto

Y agradezco a todas las que me han puesto un review!!

Bezzos!!


End file.
